Nymphe et dryade
by Realgya
Summary: Une pièce de théâtre où Goldova, conseiller du roi du Shaman Kingdom, cherche désespérément à marier son souverain.
1. Personnages

**Nymphe et dryade**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Ai-je encore besoin de répéter que Shaman King est la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei ?

**Note : **J'avais envie, juste envie... Alors voici ^^

PS: (pour ne pas envahir mes autres chapitres avec les notes d'auteur, autant tout mettre ici) Ca faisait un moment que je voulais essayer d'écrire du théâtre, d'où cette fiction. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps que je passe à recompter mes vers pour vérifier qu'il y a bien 12 syllabes XD Par contre ce ne sont pas des alexandrins. Les alexandrins demandent en plus de 12 pieds beaucoup de règles au sujet des césures et des hémistiches. Je tenais juste à le préciser... Voili voilou. Les chapitres sont un peu courts mais je posterai normalement quotidiennement ;) Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

**Personnage principal : **Hao

* * *

**Personnages**

Hao : roi du Shaman Kingdom

Goldova Pache : conseiller du roi

...

Anna : princesse Asakura

Yoh : prince Asakura, frère d'Hao

Ren : prince Tao

...

Sâti : princesse

Jeanne : sainte

Lyserg : confident de Jeanne

...

Tamao : orpheline


	2. Acte I Scène I

**Acte I**

**Scène I**

**...**

_Intérieur du Great Spirit, entrent Goldova et Hao, en pleine discussion._

...

GOLDOVA

Seigneur Shaman King, si vous me le permettez

J'aurai aimé à votre oreille me confier.

Des bruits courent et des âmes jasent partout en ces lieux

Qu'ici manque une reine qui plairait à vos yeux.

HAO

Je vous arrête ici, je vous ai bien compris

Mais pour trouver hymen, je saurai faire, merci.

GOLDOVA,_ gêné_

Je ne voudrai ni vous déplaire, ni vous forcer

Mais je crois bien que certains trouvent que c'est assez

Et qu'il serait temps que vous trouviez une amie,

Une épouse, une étoile dans votre vie.

HAO

Je ne vis plus, je suis fantôme, ne vous déplaise.

Et votre silence me rendrait, je crois, bien aise.

GOLDOVA

En tant que chef des Paches il est de mon devoir…

HAO

De me marier ? C'est bien ce que j'avais cru voir.

...

_Entre Anna._

...

GOLDOVA

La reine Sâti est en visite pour quelques jours.

HAO

Déjà mariée, je vous rappelle. Anna bonjour.

ANNA

Je t'ai pourtant déjà maintes fois demandé

De ne pas user de cette familiarité.

HAO

Belle-sœur vous semblez énervée, Yoh vous ennuie ?

Vous auriez bien dû m'épouser moi et non lui.

GOLDOVA

Vous auriez voulu avoir Anna pour reine ?

HAO

Voyons ma belle Anna, pourquoi tant de haine ?

ANNA

Tu fais erreur, mes yeux te portent du mépris

Et non cette haine amère qui te ravit.

HAO

Salue pour moi mon petit frère qui doit dormir

Il est l'heure de la sieste et non celle des rires.

ANNA

Je n'y manquerai point, c'est certain. Au revoir.

HAO

Oui au revoir, au doux plaisir de te revoir.

...

_Anna sort._

...

HAO

N'est-elle point délicieuse ? Mais trêve de plaisanteries.

Vous vouliez, je crois, faire de moi un mari.

GOLDOVA

Tout à fait et Sâti n'est pas seule princesse

J'ai trouvé une fille pleine de gentillesse

Dont la douce beauté ne vous laissera de marbre.

Elle nous attend, d'après mes sources, au pied d'un arbre.

HAO

Présente-la-moi. J'ose seulement espérer

Que ce n'est pas présage de mauvaises soirées.

De mes deux premiers hymens j'ai encore en bouche

Le goût acide de ces deux mauvaises souches.

...

_Hao et Goldova sortent._


	3. Acte I Scène II

**Acte I  
**

**Scène II**

**...**

_Clairière terrestre. Jeanne et Lyserg entrent._

...

LYSERG

Où allons-nous déjà, Seigneur Iron Maiden ?

JEANNE

Tout droit en enfer et loin du jardin d'Eden.

Le roi souhaiterait ici-même me rencontrer

On lui a, vois-tu, proposé de m'épouser.

LYSERG

N'est-ce une bonne chose ? Vous seriez alors reine.

Mais votre regard est triste, vous avez de la peine ?

Est-ce par tout hasard en rapport avec Ren ?

Le prince des Tao vous porte tout sauf haine.

JEANNE

Oh Lyserg, mon plus fidèle des confidents

Je me dois de t'avouer cet amour ardent.

Tu l'as bien deviné, mon cœur bat pour ce prince

Hélas mes espoirs se font de plus en plus minces.

Je voudrai être sienne mais il est bien trop tard !

Bientôt le roi viendra demander mon foulard

Et je devrai sûrement le lui accorder.

Nul espoir m'est donné d'à ce sort m'évader.

LYSERG

N'ayez crainte Maiden, vous fûtes orpheline.

Un roi ne pourra sans doute point courber l'échine

Devant une inconnue dont l'incertain lignage

Ne fait d'elle une princesse. Vous êtes sauve s'il est sage.

JEANNE

Je ne suis point princesse mais suis de sang divin

Je suis l'enfant de Dieu, mes vêtements sont de lin.

Mes cheveux et mes yeux, rares par leur couleur,

Sont d'origine divine pour mon plus grand malheur.

Je crains qu'il ne préfère, à une belle princesse,

M'épouser sur le champ dans une grande liesse.

LYSERG

Ne vous inquiétez point et sachez être fine.

Vous êtes une enfant sainte, si vous êtes maline,

Vous lui ferez savoir que ce serait outrage

Que de vous épouser. Ce serait bien dommage

Si vous ne parveniez à toucher sa conscience.

J'irai de mon côté demander la vaillance

De votre noble prince, que sitôt averti

Vous verrez revenir se faire votre mari.

JEANNE

Mais ne craindra-t-il pas du roi le grand courroux

Qui se verra dupé et exigera du coup

Le divorce aussitôt de notre fragile mariage ?

Je tremble par avance d'essuyer cette rage.

LYSERG

Cela est fort possible, mais rien n'est garanti

Il faut être audacieux et espérer aussi.

JEANNE

Tu as toute ma confiance, va donc quérir mon prince

J'attends ici le roi pendant que tu t'évinces.

...

_Lyserg sort._


	4. Acte I Scène III

**Acte I  
**

**Scène III**

**...**

_Hao et Goldova entrent._

_..._

GOLDOVA

Voici, Seigneur, la sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne.

Dont, vous le voyez, la beauté point ne fane.

HAO

Elle a du charme, je vous l'accorde. Mais encore ?

GOLDOVA

Cette demoiselle, non seulement belle de corps,

Possède de plus l'esprit qu'il faut à une reine.

HAO, _ironique_

Et a-t-elle aussi une alimentation saine ?

GOLDOVA

Vous semble-t-elle bien pâle ? Sans doute est-ce la lumière.

HAO

Oubliez ces paroles, l'humour n'est votre affaire.

_A l'attention de Jeanne._

Je vous souhaite le bonjour, aimable demoiselle.

Vous ne parlez donc point ? Aurai-je coupé vos ailes ?

JEANNE, _s'inclinant_

Je vous prie d'excuser, Seigneur, mon impolitesse.

Vous rencontrer m'étonne, moi qui ne suis princesse.

HAO

Je suis navré de vous surprendre au dépourvu.

Mais n'étiez vous point alertée de ma venue ?

JEANNE

Je l'ai ouïe dire mais je n'y croyais pas.

De vous rencontrer, mon rang ne le permet pas.

HAO

Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?

JEANNE

Je ne suis qu'une orpheline.

GOLDOVA

Ne dites-pas de sottises, vous êtes fille divine.

Votre sang est aussi noble que celui des princesses.

HAO

Et quoi donc changerait si de cette noblesse

Vous étiez dépourvue. Ca ne me gênerait pas.

GOLDOVA

Pardonnez-moi Seigneur, mais ce ne peut être le cas.

Vous ne pourriez épouser une fille sans héritage.

HAO, _en soupirant._

Si vous le dites, vous devez avoir raison.

_A l'attention de Jeanne._

Vous plairait-il d'appartenir à ma maison ?

JEANNE

Je suis confuse. Entendez que je me voue à Dieu

Et que votre demande me perturbe en ces lieux.

HAO

J'entends et je comprends. Je vous laisse le temps

De prendre une décision, cela en espérant

Qu'elle sera pour nous deux un heureux dénouement.

JEANNE

Merci Seigneur de bien vouloir être patient.

Avec votre permission je vais prendre congé.

HAO

Vous vous doutez bien qu'elle vous ait toute accordée.

...

_Jeanne sort._


	5. Acte I Scène IV

**Acte I  
**

**Scène IV**

**...**

HAO

Cette demoiselle ne m'a pas paru fort ravie.

GOLDOVA

Quelle importance au fond et qu'importe son avis.

Vous êtes roi et elle ne peut rien vous refuser.

HAO

Je ne suis point d'accord et refuse d'épouser

Une jeune fille qui n'en serait point enchantée.

C'est ainsi que l'on va vers un hymen raté.

GOLDOVA

Vous croyez ?

HAO

... ... ... ... ... ... ... Je le crois.

GOLDOVA

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Contester je ne peux.

HAO

Vous l'avez dit je suis roi, c'est encore heureux !

En tout cas la douce Jeanne m'a semblé bien froide.

Fort troublée aussi. Je me rends à la cascade.

GOLDOVA

Je suppose bien sûr que je ne dois pas vous suivre ?

HAO

Vous supposez bien. Retournez donc à vos livres.


	6. Acte II Scène I

**Acte II**

**Scène I**

**...**

_Sur Terre. Près d'une cascade où Tamao se baigne. Hao entre._

...

HAO, _à lui-même_

A-t-on vraiment besoin d'une reine ? Je vous le demande.

Il est évident que cette union, Jeanne l'appréhende.

La rencontrer n'a pas ranimé chez moi

Le désir d'une épouse et cette fille de foi

Semble ne surtout pas me vouloir pour mari.

Si je devais l'épouser j'en serai contrit.

Il n'y a bien que les Paches qui puissent ainsi

Me causer à cette heure tant et tant de soucis.

Mais voilà que j'entends le si doux bruit de l'eau

J'aperçois le lac entouré de ses bouleaux.

...

_Silence._

...

HAO, _à lui-même_

Quelle est cette silhouette que je crois distinguer ?

Elle ressemble à une nymphe, je dois divaguer.

Une telle apparition serait d'ordre divin

Or je suis seul Dieu, même si j'ai bien feint

Comprendre que la dryade, croisée à l'instant,

Puisse vouer sa vie à un Dieu inexistant.

Non pourtant je ne rêve pas il y a quelqu'un

Qui sans précautions se baigne dans ces embruns.

...

_Silence._

...

HAO, _à lui-même_

Ce qu'elle est belle. Ses cheveux mi-longs gorgés d'eau

Tombent sur ses épaules et découvrent son dos.

Je ne vois pas son visage et n'ose approcher

De crainte qu'elle ne s'enfuie soudain, effrayée.

Ah ! Belle déesse tu ne me laisses de glace.

Sublime créature qui coule sous la surface

Je te supplie, ô ange, de ne point t'échapper

Je ne résisterai pas à te courir après,

Tu as arrêté mon cœur et arrêté mon temps.

Te voilà qui émerge et qui sort de l'étang

Nue et offerte, je ne peux fermer les paupières,

Ta vue me paralyse, tu brilles de mille lumières.

Tu t'enroules dans un drap à moitié transparent

Je vais pouvoir m'avancer vers toi à présent.


	7. Acte II Scène II

**Acte II**

**Scène II**

**...**

HAO

Bien le bonjour, jolie demoiselle inconnue

Non ne vous sauvez pas, ne craignez ma venue,

Je ne vous veux point de mal mais seulement savoir

Quel est donc votre nom, qu'il reste en ma mémoire.

TAMAO, _gênée_

Je me nomme Tamao et dois vous avouer

Que je ne suis guère à l'aise, que vous me surprenez.

HAO

Oh pardon, je ne voulais point vous effrayer

Simplement votre nom connaître et demander

Ce nom qui est celui, qui sûrement cette nuit

Sera celui de l'être qui hantera mon esprit.

Vous me voyez aussi dépourvu que vous l'êtes

Votre vue dans mon cœur déclenche une tempête.

Je ne puis plus penser sans que vous m'obsédiez

Je ne veux plus que ma vie à la votre lier.

TAMAO

Sachez que ces discours on m'en parle dès l'enfance

Que j'ai été élevée dans une grande méfiance

De vous, de vos paroles et de ces beaux-parleurs

Qui ne sont en toute somme que de vils flatteurs

Et ne parlent ainsi que pour briser des cœurs.

HAO

Je crains, ma jolie nymphe, que vous fassiez erreur

Je suis pour vous transi d'amour et de folie

Et ne cherche nullement à vous tirer au lit.

TAMAO

J'aurai du mal, vous le comprendrez, à vous croire

Vous qui, près de ce lac, venez m'apercevoir

Et dont nulle pudeur ne vous fait détourner

Votre regard curieux qui chercherait hyménée.

HAO

Vous m'avez subjugué, je ne suis point fautif.

Dites-moi vos parents se font bien instructifs.

TAMAO, _doucement_

Je n'ai point de parents et ne suis qu'orpheline

Mon bel enseignement, je le tiens d'une amie

Qui depuis mon enfance me guide et illumine

Ma vie de ses conseils et ses nobles avis.

HAO

Vous avez là une amie précieuse, gardez-la.

TAMAO

J'y compte bien, c'est certain. Elle est bien en cela

La seule confidente qu'il m'ait donnée d'avoir.

HAO

Le soleil décline, il commence à faire soir

M'autoriseriez-vous, belle, à vous enlever

Vous mener par les bois, dans vos bras me lover ?

Vous enlacer, vous embrasser et vous aimer ?

Me voilà tout entier par vos soins enflammé

Votre voix, vos sourires, seuls suffisent à mon cœur

Pour plonger et nager dans un serein bonheur.

Il vous suffit d'un mot pour éveiller mes peurs

Il vous suffit d'un mot pour recevoir mes fleurs.

TAMAO, _timide_

Cessez donc de me couvrir d'éloges, j'en rougis

Je me sens transportée, quelle est cette magie

Qui fait que quelques mots me plongent dans l'émoi ?

Vous savez comment me manipuler, je crois

Mais il est bien trop tard et vos douces paroles

Comme un amère poison font de moi une folle.

Comment puis-je me défendre devant vos doux sourires ?

Ce combat inégal m'arrache des soupirs.

HAO

Alors ne vous démenez plus contre mon offre

Laissez-moi pour vos beaux yeux ouvrir tous mes coffres

Vous couvrir d'amour, de soie et de joyaux

Modestes mais précieux, et surtout aussi beaux

Que vous l'êtes à mes yeux.

TAMAO

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... C'est assez, je ne peux.

HAO

Je vous en prie.

TAMAO

... ... ... ... ... ... ... N'insistez pas.

HAO

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Si, je vous aime.

TAMAO

Je ne vous aime pas.

HAO

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Vous vous mentez vous-même.

TAMAO

Non ! Ou peut-être que si. Me voici perdue

Au milieu de mes sentiments et de leurs flux.

Ah ! Cruel qui jouez avec mon cœur guimauve

En voici plus qu'assez, souffrez que je me sauve.

HAO

Souffrez plutôt que j'embrasse vos douces lèvres

Je ne suis qu'en vous voyant atteint d'une forte fièvre

Dont vous seule pouvez me guérir à présent.

TAMAO

Il ne m'est pas permis de vous laisser céans

Me voler ma vertu d'une telle manière

Même si mon cœur me fait votre prisonnière

J'espère avoir encore assez de dignité

Pour l'accès à mes lèvres pouvoir vous refuser.

HAO

Epousez-moi dans ce cas et je pourrai alors

Sans craindre votre courroux enlacer votre corps.

TAMAO

Vous vous moquez.

HAO

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Point du tout.

TAMAO

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Je suis orpheline.

HAO

Je le sais, mais à mes yeux vous êtes divine.

_En s'agenouillant._

Je veux vous épouser, toujours être à vos côtés

Et vous garder aux miens, si vous le permettez.

Belle Tamao, je vous en prie, acceptez.

Vous êtes ma nymphe, je suis votre attaché.

TAMAO

Soit, je veux bien accepter de vous épouser

Pour peu qu'à votre tour, bel inconnu aisé,

Vous me décliniez votre nom désormais.

HAO, _se relevant._

De votre acceptation, me voici enchanté !

Je suis le Shaman King, appelez-moi Hao

Je veux être votre époux et votre beau Roméo.

TAMAO,_ tombant à genoux, tête basse_

Votre Majesté ! Je vous supplie d'excuser

Tous les mots déplacés que j'ai pu prononcés

Je suis votre fidèle et dévouée servante.

HAO, _la relevant._

Ne dites point de sottises, vous êtes mon amante.

Je vous aime et bientôt vous serez mon épouse

Ma reine, mon âme sœur, celle que toutes jalousent.

Et qu'importe Goldova et tous ces grands discours

Sur le rang, la naissance, seul compte mon amour

Orpheline qu'importe nous allons nous marier

Et l'on fera grand bal lors de cet hyménée.

...

_Tamao et Hao sortent._


	8. Acte III Scène I

**Acte III**

**Scène I**

**...**

_A l'intérieur du Great Spririt. Entrent Goldova, Yoh et Anna._

...

YOH

Ainsi donc, Goldova, vous auriez trouvé

Pour mon frère une femme digne d'être épousée ?

GOLDOVA

Prince Yoh, cela ne fait aucun doute et bientôt

La demoiselle viendra pour prendre le flambeau

Qui incombe au devoir d'une reine des shamans.

ANNA

Fort bien est tout cela, cette dame au platane

Va donc quitter la Terre pour épouser un roi

Qui daignera à peine lui offrir de la soie ?

GOLDOVA

Dame Anna, il ne vous ai point permis de dire,

De prétendre, d'oser, rapporter ces ouïs-dires,

Qui partout osent colporter que du Seigneur

L'amour envers cette dame ne vient point du cœur.

Cette fille est jolie et d'un bien noble rang

Qui sied à notre roi et fait d'elle à présent

La digne reine d'ici et de toute la Terre

Et votre jalousie ne pourra point y faire.

Si vous vouliez le trône il fallait accepter

La main que notre roi vous a tant demandée.

ANNA

Détrompez-vous très cher, je ne veux point la couronne

Et encore moins l'époux qui va avec le trône.

On m'a juste rapporté que pour la demoiselle

Le roi ne se verrait pas pousser des ailes,

Qu'elle peut être aussi belle que mille-et-un soleil

Il ne lui trouverait plus d'attraits qu'une vieille,

Que ses cheveux et yeux sont peut-être divins

Mais que son cœur pourtant ferait d'efforts en vain

Que de tenter encore de lui porter amour.

GOLDOVA

A ces viles paroles je préfère être sourd.

Sachez que ce n'est point parce qu'il s'est abstenu

D'une cour empressée dont il s'est défendu

Que son intérêt pour la belle serait moindre

Et qu'à la brève passion qui trop vite peut s'éteindre

La perpétuelle tendresse est, de loin, préférable.

YOH

Voyons mes chers amis, je vous sais plus affables.

Cessez de vous froisser et allons de ce pas

A mon frère demander de son doux cœur l'état.


	9. Acte III Scène II

**Acte III**

**Scène 2**

**...**

_Entrent Hao et Tamao._

__...

YOH

Voici justement mon frère, venez, suivez-moi.

_A l'attention d'Hao._

Hé là, frangin, nous avons une question pour toi.

HAO

Je suis le Shaman King, aussi je te prierai

De ne pas m'appeler ainsi, Yoh, s'il te plaît.

Vous tombez d'ailleurs bien, j'ai ici une personne

Qui bientôt se tiendra avec moi sur le trône

Et que je tenais à vous présenter à tous.

YOH

Où étiez-vous tous deux, vous êtes couverts de mousse ?

Mais peu importe, je suis ravi de… Tamao !

TAMAO

Anna, Yoh, est-ce vous ?

ANNA

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bien entendu, mais quel chaos !

Je croyais, et j'ai bonne mémoire, que c'était

Une dite Jeanne qu'on voulait nous présenter.

GOLDOVA

C'est en effet le cas, je ne vous comprends pas.

Seigneur, que fait donc cette fille à votre bras ?

HAO

Jeanne ne veut pas de moi, c'est certain, et moi-même

D'elle je ne veux point… Elle n'est pas celle que j'aime.

Tamao ici présente sera mon épouse, ma reine,

A cette seule condition j'accepterai un hymen.

GOLDOVA

Anna, vous semblez la connaître. Serait-elle,

Comme vous, une noble et jolie demoiselle

Dont la dot est garnie et le titre princier ?

HAO

Je vous arrête ici. D'un port de tête altier,

D'un langage châtié, d'une tenue exemplaire,

Je me ris, je me gausse, cela n'est pour me plaire.

La douceur de cet ange seule m'est suffisante

Ainsi que de ses bras l'étreinte fort accueillante.

GOLDOVA

Mais Seigneur Shaman King ! Mais vous n'y pensez pas !

Mais l'épouser, cela se faire ne se peut pas !

YOH

Je suis content pour vous, Tamao et frangin.

HAO

Yoh cesse de m'offenser ou je brise ton engin !

ANNA

Cet engin m'appartient et je briserai le tien

Si jamais tu osais me séparer du mien.

TAMAO

Je n'ose deviner de quoi vous discutez.

YOH

Ah Tamao, laisse-moi donc t'éclairer.

Nous sommes tous les trois de véritables gourmands

Qui de bon chocolat, ne serait-ce un moment

Ne pouvons nous passer sans manquer trépasser.

Ma mère nous a offert, pour nos desserts glacés,

Deux fontaines pour cela à chacun d'entre nous

Et d'Anna, la mienne est devenue le gourou.

GOLDOVA

Tout cela doit finir, le sérieux revenir !

Ou je ne crains pointer en moi une grande ire.

Seigneur une orpheline il ne vous ai permis

D'épouser, d'embrasser, de faire votre mie.

HAO

Ca suffit je suis roi, je fais ce que j'entends

Et déclare pouvoir, et ce dès à présent

Epouser qui je veux pourvu qu'elle soit jolie

Et Tamao est, de toutes, la plus jolie.

GOLDOVA

Je n'ose y croire ! Mais voici Iron Maiden Jeanne

Aux yeux rouges de sang et à la peau diaphane.

Vous lui avez sa main demandez ce matin

Vous ne pourrez ce soir la prendre pour un pantin

Qu'on épouse, qu'on renie, dont on se moquerait

En y réfléchissant à tête reposée.

TAMAO, _pour elle-même_

Qu'entends-je ? Mes pires craintes se révèlent-elles vraies

Cet homme pour qui mon cœur s'est fait le prisonnier

Tenait finalement à une autre épouser ?

Je dois fuir, m'en aller, me cacher pour pleurer.

HAO, _la prenant dans ses bras_

Ne dites pas de bêtises, oubliez ces sottises

Et laissez-moi vous dire, ce en toute franchise

Que vous êtes la seule pour laquelle mon cœur bat

Et que ce fait ne souffrira aucun débat.

J'ai effectivement à cette fille proposé

D'être ma femme et bien vouloir m'épouser

Mais cela était avant de vous rencontrer

Et de vous réclamer pour ma reine attitrée.

Je ne pourrai souffrir de vous laisser partir

Je vous aime bien trop, tout votre être m'attire

Je vous suis tout dévoué et vous veux pour toujours,

Cela est le garant de mon immense amour.

TAMAO

Je vous prie d'excuser mes doutes déplacés

Je vous fais toute confiance et me range à vos souhaits.


	10. Acte III Scène III

**Acte III**

**Scène 3**

**...**

_Entrent Jeanne et Ren, suivis par Lyserg._

...

REN

A l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes

Ecoutez-moi bien personnes insignifiantes.

En tant qu'héritier du clan Tao je…

YOH

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Hey Ren !

Tu tombes à pic, Hao nous présente sa reine.

REN

Et justement, c'est le sujet de ma venue

Car cette belle et jolie demoiselle, vois-tu,

Je compte l'épouser et ne laisserai nul autre

Prince, Roi, Dieu, Conseiller, Evêque ou même Apôtre

La voler à ma main pour la faire sa maîtresse.

GOLDOVA

Contrôlez vos ardeurs, vous dont la digne noblesse

Ne saurait égaler le rang et titre du roi.

A votre place j'y réfléchirai à deux fois.

HAO

Laissez donc Goldova, ils ont mon consentement.

REN

Tant mieux !

JEANNE

... ... ... ... ... Mais vous…

YOH

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Super !

ANNA

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Parfait, suite !

GOLDOVA

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mais comment ?

JEANNE

Seigneur Hao, avec tout mon respect, sachez

Que je ne vous comprends plus, vous aurez cru fâché.

Ce matin-même vous me vouliez pour votre femme

Désormais me laissez d'un autre être la dame.

Je dois vous avouer que ça ne me déplaît pas

Mais aimerait comprendre ce qui crée un tel cas.

HAO

Goldova, que voici, me presse de prendre une reine

J'ai bien voulu plier et chercher une souveraine

Mais depuis quelques heures un sentiment ardent

Embrase tout mon être et m'a fait bel amant

De la jeune personne qui est à mes côtés.

TAMAO, _s'inclinant_

Mes respects, j'espère ne point vous offenser.

JEANNE

N'ayez aucune crainte, ce n'est nullement le cas.

Je vous souhaite à tous deux le plus beau des maria…

GOLDOVA

Suffit, suffit ! On épouse n'importe qui

Et on ose manquer de respect à autrui

J'aimerai bien savoir où va donc le royaume

La décadence s'installe, mon roi soyez un homme

Intervenez voyons ! Prenez donc des mesures !

Il est fort anormal de nous voir cette allure !

HAO

J'ai déjà annulé, au sujet des mariages,

L'importance du titre, du rang et de l'âge.

Mais je vous vois troublé et l'agacement me gagne

Vos mots désabusés contre ma belle compagne

Commencent à doucement user de ma patience.

Cette conversation devrait se clore je pense.

LYSERG, _en aparté à Jeanne_

Seigneur Iron Maiden, n'est-ce point Dame Sati

Que j'aperçois là-bas approcher par ici.

JEANNE, _en aparté à Lyserg_

Je te le confirme, cher Lyserg, c'est bien elle

Oh Dieu, j'avais oublié combien elle est belle.


	11. Acte IV Scène I

**Acte IV**

**Scène I**

**...**

_Intérieur du Great Spirit. Entre Sati._

__...

HAO

Princesse Sati, il ne manquait plus que vous

Pour venir compléter ce tableau aigre-doux.

Mais vous semblez bien pâle, êtes-vous effrayée ?

Auriez-vous d'un fantôme la route entrecoupée ?

SATI

Vous ne croyez si bien dire, ô votre majesté.

Je dois vous avouer être bien fort troublée

Et ne savoir comment pouvoir vous l'expliquer.

_A l'attention de Tamao._

Pourrai-je sans prétention une question vous poser ?

TAMAO, _gênée_

Bien sûr, je vous écoute, et suis toute disposée

A toutes vos questions répondre et vous aider.

SATI

J'aurai aimé savoir comment vous vous nommez

Et à quelle famille vous êtes apparentée.

TAMAO, _timide_

Oui si vous y tenez, je ne m'esquiverai pas.

Tamao est mon nom, mais je ne connais pas

Ni celui de mon père, ni celui de ma mère

On m'a toujours conté que c'était d'une rivière

Dont j'étais enfantée après qu'on m'ait trouvé

Sur les berges d'un ruisseau seule et abandonnée.

SATI, _pâle_

Sur les berges d'un ruisseau ? Mais alors c'est certain.

REN

Peut-on savoir ce que vous jugez donc certain ?

SATI

J'avais une petite sœur, depuis longtemps perdue

Elle n'était qu'une enfant lorsqu'il y eut une crue

Le ruisseau près duquel nous mangions alors

L'a volé à nos bras et dévoré son corps.

Nous l'avons crue noyée, disparue à jamais

Mais voilà qu'elle m'est du ciel renvoyée.

YOH

Serait-ce de Tamao dont vous voulez parler ?

Elle serait votre sœur si longtemps égarée ?

SATI, _fébrile_

Ce ne peut être plus sûr, je l'ai tout de suite vu

Excusez mon émoi dû à cet imprévu.

_Reprenant plus calmement._

Ces yeux et ces cheveux, cette forme du visage

Non il n'y a point de doute, elle est de mon lignage.

HAO

Je viens d'interroger le Great Spirit, mon esprit,

Celui qui détient la mémoire de toutes vies

Et peux, Sati, votre hypothèse confirmer.

SATI

Oh ma petite sœur, pourrai-je t'enlacer ?

TAMAO, _pleurant de joie_

Moi qui me suis jusqu'à aujourd'hui pensais

Orpheline, abandonnée et indésirée

Je suis dès à présent dans un élan de joie

Que j'ai espéré une infinité de fois.

...

_Tamao et Sati s'enlacent._

__...

HAO

En outre Goldova, vous voilà satisfaits

C'est bien une princesse que je fais ma fiancée.

Mais je vois qu'à présent Jeanne est devenue troublée

Serait-ce comme je le pense fruit d'une curiosité ?

JEANNE

J'admettrai volontiers que si mes origines

Vous pouvez éclairer, moi qui suis orpheline,

Vous m'en verriez aussi ravie que votre amie.

HAO

Laissez-moi une seconde, je questionne mon esprit.


	12. Acte IV Scène II

**Acte IV**

**Scène 2**

**...**

YOH

Frangin tu es tout pâle, il y a un problème ?

GOLDOVA

Je confirme Seigneur, votre figure est blême.

HAO

Ce n'est rien de très grave, juste de l'étonnement.

L'âme de mon ancienne femme se prétend maman

Il semblerait ainsi, et j'en reste perplexe

Que par le vieil usage d'un sortilège complexe

Notre enfant ait dormi, ce pendant cinq cent ans

Pour être éveillée comme la Belle au Bois Dormant

Au bout d'un long sommeil, non pas par un baiser

Mais par la détérioration de l'envoûtement.

Dès lors elle aurait donc grandi dans un couvent

De la manière la plus habituelle qui soit

De telle sorte qu'elle afficherait sur soi

Au lieu de son grand âge un visage d'enfant,

Du moins d'une jeune fille en plein épanouissement.

YOH

Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir pu réussir

Toutes les subtilités parvenir à saisir.

JEANNE

Dois-je finalement conclure que je suis votre fille ?

HAO

Sans le moindre des doutes, bienvenue dans ma famille.

REN

Dans ce cas, père de Jeanne, je t'annonce d'emblée

Que j'ai la ferme intention d'à elle me marier.

HAO

Si elle est consentante, à cette seule condition,

Je vous accorderai mon humble approbation.

JEANNE

Je le suis père, je suis éprise de Ren Tao.

HAO

Dans ce cas ce seront deux mariages royaux

Que vous organiserez, Goldova, s'il vous plaît.

GOLDOVA

Ce sera avec plaisir, votre grande majesté.

...

**RIDEAU**

* * *

**Note d'auteur: **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! En tout cas pour ma part je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Je poste ce dernier chapitre en coup de vent avant de me coucher, pardon du retard, je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordinateur hier ^^ Encore merci à tous et à la revoyure !

PS: Vous constaterez les superbes *s'auto-congratule* rebondissements de la fin pour que tout soit bien qui finit bien. Je ne me le serai pas permis si Molière n'avait pas été mon modèle ^^ Et maintenant que j'ai amené la preuve incontestable que Jeanne ne peut pas être avec Hao car ce serait de l'inceste, je vais courir avant que Rain ne me rattrape ^^'


End file.
